Monkey Business
Monkey Business is an RP that was performed on June 26, 2017. Story FlamingoMask was flying around one early morning at Okutama, until then he heard a distress call coming from the forest. FlamingoMask looked around, searching where it was coming from and also met up with the Ghidoran-themed warrior hero Captain Ghidorah. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah soon came across a shiny spaceship, to which a small and colorful alien popped out of it. The little strange alien then began to speak to them, at first in unintelligible nonsense but then spoke in English to better talk to them. Pea-san introduced himself to the two, and then gave them an assignment. Pea-san told them his story that he had had been traveling and had captured the giant space ape known as Pakki, but unfortunately he crash-landed, meaning Pakki had escaped. Pea-san then told the two that he couldn't track Pakki down either, as his tracking device was busted from the crash. So FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah would have to find Pakki on their own. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah then flew into the city of Okutama, looking for Pakki. As FlamingoMask was scanning the area however, it didn't take them long to discover Pakki, who had ambushed the two of them and roared loudly. FlamingoMask twirled and then changed into giant size to better combat the giant space ape. Pakki leaped up and shot his fire breath at FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah, sweeping it against the two. Captain Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams against Pakki, to which Pakki leaped away from and kicked against Captain Ghidorah, following it up by pounding his fists against him. Captain Ghidorah uppercut Pakki, sending Pakki back. FlamingoMask then fired his Light Beam against Pakki, further causing Pakki to crash against a building. As FlamingoMask punched Pakki and Captain Ghidorah fired some Electric Balls against him, Pea-san then telepathically communicated to FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah stating he was quickly repairing his spaceship as they fought Pakki. He told the two to hold off Pakki some more, as he would soon get to recapture Pakki once his ship was fixed. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah agreed and continued to fight Pakki head on. Pakki then climbed ontop of a building and then jumped down, pouncing down at the two and then blasting his fire breath against some buildings, setting them on fire. Captain Ghidorah then transformed into his Ghidorah form and flapped his wings, causing an earthquake to go off, followed up by FlamingoMask hurling some Light Orbs against Pakki, creating some explosions around his area. Pakki rolled over and then got back up, lifting a building and throwing it at the two. Captain Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams at the building, destroying it. FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and swung it around fast. Pakki blasted his fire breath at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask managed to leap out of the way from it in time, then bashing the flail against him. Infuriated, Pakki then leaped up, preparing to tackle FlamingoMask. Captain Ghidorah's X mark glowed golden and then shot his Omega Gravity beam at Pakki, followed up by FlamingoMask blasting a powerful Light Beam against Pakki; sending Pakki crashing against several buildings, knocking him out unconscious, defeating him. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah both struck victorious poses. Soon Pea-san came back and beamed Pakki back into his ship, recapturing the giant space ape. Pea-san then thanked FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah for helping him and then flew off. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah waved goodbye to Pea-san and then congratulated each other. With that, FlamingoMask then flew up and went back to Kagoshima, his work in Okutama now being done. Important Events * Captain Ghidorah is introduced. * Pakki is introduced. Trivia * Eleking Max was going to appear, but was cut. * The entire RP was meant to be ab homage to Showa era Toku episodes from such shows such as Ultraseven or Fight! Mighty Jack. Category:Events